The Joys Of Love and Hate
by Lady Samantha Riddle
Summary: Severus and Hermione must marry in order to save Hermione's life. At first she refuses, then finally gives in.


_**The Joys Of Love And Hate**_

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to be seen with that sour man!" Hermione fumed as she paced the kitchen of Number 12 Grimauld Place. "I'd rather be giving Voldemort a lap dance than be seen in a public place with Severus Snape!"

"How fitting you should say that, Miss Granger." Sneered the man in question, "That is exactly what you would be doing if you do not go out in public with me. These are not my rules, so suck it up, you silly little girl."

"Pretentious bastard," she spat as she glared venomously at him, "I hate you! Call me a silly girl for all I care because that's all I'll ever be to you! You would never show any respect for me even when I've always shown it to you!"

"I'll show you respect when you've earned it, little girl," Severus whispered dangerously, "Now behave and listen to your superiors."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Albus Dumbledore without taking her eyes off her dour Potions Master.

"You must marry Severus. He can protect you and make sure you do not fall into the hands of Voldemort." Albus said gravely, Hermione gaped at him and then screamed loud enough to make the deaf go deaf.

"No! I'll go out in public but I will not marry hi-" Severus clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered silkily in her ear, "My dear, you have no choice. I have no choice. We have to make happy and make babies in order to satisfy that raving madman I am supposed to serve. So, as the yanks so lovingly put it, bite the bullet."

Hermione's eyes flared with the fires of Hell as she bit Snape's hand hard enough to draw blood. She sucked at the coppery taste before Snape ripped his hand from her. "So the binding begins. All that's left for you to do is," her lips curled into a nasty smile, "bite me."

"As you wish," he returned her smile with a dirty smirk and gripped her wrist and brought it to his mouth. "Before I continue, Miss Granger, is this really the way you want to do this?"

"Severus Snape, I've been wanting to say this to you for a long time," she glared at him, "Bite me." Severus did not hesitate to do as instructed and bit into her tender flesh. Hermione seemed unfazed by the action; she seemed to nearly enjoy it. "Now all we need to do is plan a wedding," she stated after Severus has licked her wound clean.

The wedding was to be very private much like Severus and Hermione's lives. Simplicity was everything, from the flowers to Hermione's dress. Simplicity. The flowers were wildflowers, brightly colored. The dress, white with lace and silk, simple flowers embroidered on the train. The seating arrangement was a bit difficult. Severus supposed whoever could sit where ever; it didn't matter much to him. The wedding would be taken place the night after the full moon; in six days.

Hermione fluttered about as a nervous wreck, much to Snape's amusement. She kept threatening to hex someone into oblivion or make them spend the rest of their unnaturally long lives babysitting Gilderoy Lockhart; Merlin knows that man will never die.

The night before the wedding, Hermione couldn't sleep or sit still. She tried to read, but kept getting distracted. She needed something to do or someone to punch. "Gah! Why do I want to bug _him_ all of a sudden?" she screamed to herself. She grudgingly got up and padded barefoot to his room where she head glass breaking.

She immediately drew her wand and bust through the door only to find her fiancé throwing an empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey into the cold hearth. Wand still in hand, she walked over to him and touched him arm gently,"What in the seven gates of hell do you think you're doing? Getting shitfaced on the night before our wedding. Despicable." She sighed and waved her wand and a fire glowed merrily in the hearth.

"I suppose I don't want to go through with this." He sat in an old leather armchair by the fire. Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped onto his lap and said annoyed, "And you think I really want to marry you?"

"That wasn't what I meant, narcissistic brat," he growled sending shivers coursing through Hermione's body, "I meant that I didn't want to go through with a wedding, not that I didn't want to marry you."

"What do you mean?" she was in general shock; was he saying he did want to marry her? Or was it the whiskey talking?

"You're intelligent, beautiful, sarcastic, witty, and you can hold your ground." He sighed as he summoned a new bottle of Firewhiskey from the cabinet by the door. "I've always admire you, but I could never tell you. My blasted pride kept getting in my way."

"Is being drunk the only way you can tell me?" Hermione felt a little put out.

"No, but it helps, I truly hope you can forgive me." She took his face in her hands and looked him square in the eye. He truly meant what he said. She asked gently, "do you think we'd grow to love one another?"

"The real question is, can you ever love a broken down, Death Eater?" he sighed reluctantly, "I really think the liquor's clouding my senses. For a moment, I thought you were my fiancé. But you're just a figment of my imagination. Hermione hates me with a passion."

"No, she doesn't. She respects you and wants you to know that, not matter how much she dislikes you, she will always respect you for the wonderful man you are."

"But could she love me?"

"Yes, I believe she could." Severus grabbed her wrist and looked for the puncture wounds he made five days prior. His eyes widened as recognition took hold. "Hermione?" he whispered as she covered his lips with her own.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered softly as he pulled her away from him. "Wh-why are you here?"

"I was bored and needed someone to harass. You were my first choice, and now I want to be here with you because I think I'm falling in love with you."

"But-" she placed a hand over his lips to shush him as she laid her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat. Her hand slid over his chiseled features and rested on his chest. Severus pulled his arms around her and held her as she drifted off to sleep. When he noticed her breathing become shallow and even, he too, drifted off into the land of dreams.

Morning found the pair snuggled against each other, a fire dying in the hearth, and a content smile upon both of their faces. Molly Weasley found this very inappropriate for an unmarried so she dragged a half-dazed Hermione out of the room. The girl kept making protests such as, "No, my love. I want to be with him!" and "So sleepy! Me want beddy-by time."

Severus woke to find the warm body nestled in his lap being ripped away in a fury of protests. He got up to follow, murmuring protests such as, "My sweet little bookworm!" and "Mine! Give back!" Albus found this sight very amusing; he knew the two hated each other, but found this situation very funny indeed.

When it was a few hours before the wedding, Hermione couldn't stay in one place for too long or she would lose her mind. She paced back and forth wishing Severus was with her to give some nasty comment or hold her.

Finally the time for the wedding. Hermione walked down the aisle to her fiancé, her future, her new life. Everything passed in a blur as they exchanged rings, say their vows, and finally kiss. With this kiss, a whirl of color and scents filled their senses and consume them. Things progressed slowly as they head into the kitchen of Number 12 for the reception. The newly married couple separated and made small talk with Order members and friends; each throwing a longing glace in the other's direction.

The clock strikes midnight. The guests leave, as do Severus and Hermione. Quietly, almost secretly, he led his young wife up the stairs and to their destiny. Once they reach Severus's room, he closed the door and locked and warded it. Hermione pulled on his hand and led him to the bed where they kissed and held each other.

"Severus, I'm scared," Hermione whispered in between kisses, "I'm still a virgin."

"My love," he gently caressed her cheek, "I promise to make this all for you." The pair continued to kiss and touch each other. Soon their clothing was piled on the floor and they were making the sweet music only lovers could make. Both were breathing heavily as they came.

Severus rolled off of Hermione so as not to crush her; she curled against his side and laid her head upon his chest. "I never knew it could be like that." Hermione sighed contently.

"Nor did I, you're the first to make me feel complete." He kissed the top of her head. "My love, for once, I should thank that insane bastard for putting you in danger. I would not have been able to be with you if he had just died."

"you elude me, my darling." She kissed a scar upon his chest. "Normally, you're an arse but now you're the sweetest man I've ever known."

"I'm still an arse, but I have to be nice to you." He pulled her closer to him, "you're my beautiful, young wife."

"flattery will get you no where and you needn't be nice to me. Just don't piss me off."

"Hence, I have to be nice to you." He chuckle. They continued their banter for a bit longer before sleep claimed them. Neither could remember the last time they slept so peacefully. 'I wish for many more nights such as this.' Severus thought as he drifted off; his wife in his arms.

fin!

A/N: PLease tell me what you think! And if anyone wants to beta for me please please please e-mail me! thanks!


End file.
